castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten One (Lords of Shadow)
:For the enemy from the original series, see Forgotten One The Forgotten One is a powerful Demon and the final boss of the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Resurrection DLC. Story Early Life The entity was the sovereign of the elemental Plane of Darkness, and was summoned by the Bernhard family. Its power allowed it to escape the Bernhard's controlling magic, but it was imprisoned by the founders of the Brotherhood of Light within the centre of the Bernhard Castle. Within the hellish dimension he was imprisoned in, the demon bided its time, waiting for its chance to return and and avenge its suffering on all humanity. Events of Lords of Shadow With the death of the founders at the hands of Gabriel Belmont, the seal on the Forgotten One's prison was weakened and it began to prepare for its escape. Laura became aware of this and summoned Gabriel to fight the creature and open the gateway to the demon's prison. As the Forgotten One begins his journey to the portal, he encounters Gabriel and engages him in conflict. He acknowledges him as a worthy opponent, and continues. Once standing before the gateway to to the land of the living, he begins to weaken the seal by transferring part of his own demonic power. Gabriel catches up to him and they battle once more, with the Forgotten One apparently victorious and ready to leave Gabriel behind in failure. Just as the seal is opened and the Forgotten One's power makes its way back to him, Gabriel jumps in its path and absorbs it. The Forgotten One begs for mercy "I yield to you... Mercy my liege... Mercy" (but curiously without fear or pleading in his voice) but is destroyed by an empowered Gabriel. In Battle The Forgotten One uses a massive morning star chain, a large sword and a double rapier, all summoned from darkness, in order to fight his enemies. He also uses huge energy balls, thrown at the enemy, and tries to crush them with his fists and his feet. He also does a dash attack as well as summon missile-like projectiles that he either shoots above himself or takes one and throws it to the ground. Gabriel must strip the demon's armor and attack his flesh to hurt him. Powers & Abilities The Forgotten One's power was so great that he broke free from the Bernhard's control and was sealed by the Founding Members of the Brotherhood since they couldn't defeat him. In Resurrection, he boasts that his power is unlimited as he can survive in lava and can use his great strength, speed and size to destroy seals. While battling with Gabriel and taking damage, he thought it was nothing more but a scratch as his armor was breaking apart. His power was indeed great that Gabriel had to hide from him if he wanted to live, and ingame, the player can only fight him in his weaker state. When Gabriel gained his power, the Forgotten One begged for mercy as Gabriel literally destroyed him by slashing him in two with the swipe of his hand. The Forgotten One is immortal and is shown to have the ability to cling to walls using his claws. Trivia *The Forgotten One is actually another character brought in from the original Castlevania. *In the end of the Resurrection DLC, Gabriel kills the Forgotten One by slicing him in half. In his original appearance in Castlevania Lament of Innocence, he is fought while skinned alive, missing an arm and ripped in half as well. *The claiming of the Forgotten One's power made Gabriel one of the most powerful characters in the Lords of Shadow series. This power will be seen in Mirror of Fate and Lords of Shadow 2. References Category:Lords of Shadow Characters Category:Demons Category:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow DLC